


Competitive Dancing

by isolov



Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo get into a Just Dance battle... It goes as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Competitive Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: music / **dancing**

“Bro I can totally kick your ass in Just Dance.”

“Bo I’ve seen you dance before, you looked like a dying whale.”

“Fuck off??? That was my freestyle you ass!”

“Okay, okay, let’s not get too crazy guys.” Daichi said, waving his hands in a way that said  _ keep it down _ and a look that said  _ if you don’t shut up I’ll forcefully make you _ . This is just par for the course, really, when you get all the captains together. Bokuto and Kuroo were obviously about to start a dance battle ( for some reason, their brain cells were really lacking ), Oikawa was taking an obscene amount of selfies with Terushima that had frankly too much tongue showing, Ushijima and Daishou talking quietly amongst themselves, and Daichi being damage control. Really, Daichi got the short end of the stick here.

“Kuroo you probably dance like a white boy, you’re all skin and bones!”

“Just you wait till you see me on the dance floor,  _ big boy _ .”

Bokuto promptly starts it up, choosing Backstreet’s Back, most likely because it was a fast paced song. Daichi watched him dance absentmindedly, though his gaze would shift to Kuroo as Bokuto did the slow body rolls and slow pelvic thrusts. Bokuto was admittedly getting very into it, and the blush ghosting over Kuroo’s cheeks was visible in the teal glow of the tv screen. Kuroo’s crush was painfully obvious to everyone except Bokuto, and frankly Daichi was getting sick of the pining and yearning.

Daichi couldn’t dwell on it too long though, because Bokuto got to the jumping part of the choreography, and that guy did not know the definition of jumping quietly. With how enthusiastically Bokuto was jumping up and down, Daichi was sure that he was going to jump right through the floor of the hotel room they were staying at. At the very least they managed to get a room on the ground floor so they didn’t have to worry about downstairs neighbors, but still. The rest of the dance went fairly smoothly after that, though Daichi’s pretty sure he heard Kuroo clear his throat every time Bokuto did another body roll.

“Hah! Beat that!” Bokuto declared, puffing his chest out proudly at the sight of getting 5 stars. He plops down on the bed next to Kuroo shortly after though, taking a large drink out of a water bottle before wiping some sweat off his forehead. Kuroo just scoffs at his friend, and he gets up and turns on Taki Taki. Absent-mindedly, Daichi realizes that the other captains have turned their attention to the dance battle going on, and he smirks at the sight of Oikawa, Daishou, and Terushima recording it. This is no doubt going to be on every social media site by the end of the night, and he’s sure the entirety of the high school volleyball circuit will have seen the videos by tomorrow morning.

Daichi’s attention soon shifted to Kuroo as the music started playing, and his eyebrows went up at the slow movements that quickly snapped up into a pose. As he watched Kuroo mirror the dancer perfectly, he couldn’t help but notice the way Bokuto’s eyes lingered on Kuroo’s legs and hips and he moved through the choreography. If dealing with Kuroo’s pining was annoying, dealing with Bokuto’s was downright agitating. Really it was the fact that they were both too oblivious to notice that the other one was pining for the other one, and it was honestly getting old hearing them talk about each other so much. Even as Oikawa sang along to the Spanish parts, Bokuto’s gaze never left Kuroo’s frame, seemingly entranced by the fluid movements of the taller of the two. Gross.

The dance ended with Kuroo getting a superstar status and Bokuto jumped up as Kuroo sipped from his water. “What?! How’d you do that?! I want a rematch!” Kuroo started to protest, and Daichi laughed softly at their arguing. They kept that up for a few more minutes and everyone turned their attention back to each other or to their phones to pass the time. Daichi only looks up from texting Suga once Kuroo begrudgingly accepts the rematch, and everyone turns their attention back to the cat and owl captains once they start up Kill This Love. There wasn’t many pair dances in this version, but that didn’t seem to bother them in the slightest.

A hollering laugh comes from Terushima and Daishou as Kuroo and Bokuto’s hands pat up their bodies, the latter two getting into the dance pretty heavily, maybe even more so than before just for the fact they were competing against each other now. But even in their competitive flare, Bokuto and Kuroo still grinned at each other when their characters faced each other during the choreography. Their energy coupled with the energy of the song whirled together to make it actually pretty enjoyable to watch. By the chorus all the other captains ( minus Ushijima of course ) were singing along, the added hype was obviously feeding Bokuto and Kuroo as they exaggerated the movements more and more.

As the song ended though, something happened that Daichi wasn’t expecting. As Kuroo won, he leaned over and gave Bokuto a victory kiss, one that Bokuto eagerly reciprocated. With the excitement said and done, they collapsed against the bed together, snuggling close and laughing to each other quietly. Were they actually dating and Daichi just didn’t know? Was  _ he _ the oblivious one?

**Author's Note:**

> woo hoo day 2! sorry this one is kinda short, I'm running out of ideas up until day 5 lol. stay healthy and stay safe everyone!


End file.
